


If They Knew

by Moonslice



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Polyamorous Character, Summer's Inner Thoughts, Wedding, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonslice/pseuds/Moonslice
Summary: Raven and Taiyang get married, wherein Summer deals with an inner conflict.





	If They Knew

She watched as her best friend, Raven, had walked down a long aisle in a dress that made her look devastatingly gorgeous. Her jet black hair was actually brushed for once, which admittedly, didn’t suit her that much. She was still pretty as heck though. 

She gazed at her other best friend, Taiyang. She saw tears already sprouting in his ultramarine eyes as he took Raven’s hands and smiled into her garnet. She’d never seen them this happy before. 

Their lips started to move while they were reciting vows that they had prepared beforehand, both of them stopping in between to let out laughs full of excitement and anxiety. 

She noticed that Qrow’s smile wasn’t as full as she’d have thought it would’ve been. That was probably due to the fact that his sister was going to become one with a blonde dumbass. But an adorable blonde dumbass, at that. She wondered what her facial expression looked like. 

She held her breath and her hands gripped the bouquet of red and yellow roses that was in her hold. She wanted to look away. But she had to watch. She had to watch them carefully slide a ring onto each other’s fingers. She had to observe Taiyang almost drop his. She had to keep her eyes on them as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down slightly, to close the gap in between them. She couldn’t though. And the applause and cheering only made it worse. A few tears had leaked out of her silver eyes, but gave them off as ecstatic ones.

Summer was overjoyed for Taiyang and Raven. A bit too much if she were honest. Why wouldn’t she be filled with glee if two of the closest people to her had gotten married? But as blissful as she was, it felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it too many times, until it became mash potato. You could call the feeling bittersweetness.

Ever the optimist, she was. Always wanting the best for the people around her. But what if something that made everyone else happy did not have the same effect on her?

Taiyang was a goofy and dorky guy with the mind of an 8 year old. His dumb puns had never failed to make her laugh. Raven was basically the complete opposite. She was confident, stubborn. Overall she was powerful -- that was her most defining characteristic. She loved them more than she thought she could’ve ever loved anyone. 

Taiyang would always do the most romantic of things for Raven, though always ending up failing miserably. It was cute. Whenever Raven would wake up from a nightmare, whenever she’d get zapped back to life after a panic attack, he would be there, holding her tightly. The roles got reversed a lot too. He wasn’t a very strong person, and she was the strength that lifted him up. 

Summer wished they’d act that way to her. Well, they did, but to a lesser extent. She was grateful, though she couldn’t help but feel so out of the mix. The feeling was jealousy or envy, right? It was a selfish emotion and she tried to ignore it, but to no avail. The sour tears proved it. 

She couldn’t help it. She loved them more than she was supposed to. 

Summer was always up for a challenge. She wondered whether this was a new challenger approaching or if she was already wailing in defeat. A challenge was a hardship to go through, a point in life to overcome. A defeat was a dead end that you could do nothing about but accept. 

All opportunities of being in a relationship with Raven and Taiyang were long lost. Unless they were Polyamorous like her, which was probably not the case. Sure, they had had memorable moments together, but now, the gate was closed.

But of course, she would try to find an opening even though it wasn’t the best thing to do. 

Why were these questions in her mind on their wedding day of all days? This was supposed to be an event for them, not her. She respected that but.. She couldn’t help but feel missing or alone.

She thought Qrow understood her, in the way his eyes looked straight at her in worry. She didn’t want to worry people, so she brushed her tears away and put on her usual cheerful Summer smile.

It was hard to. But she had to.


End file.
